De Naboo à Coruscant
by Lys Winter
Summary: Et si c'était Obi-Wan qui était tombé amoureux de Padmé, et non Anakin ? Que ce serait-il passé ? Surtout lorsque Obi-Wan se blesse lors de la bataille sur Naboo... Avec des si, on pourrait refaire le monde, et cette expression prend maintenant tout son sens. /Fin Alternative\ [Obidala]
1. Chapitre I

_Voici enfin ma première fic ! Soyez indulgents s'il vous plaît ! De Naboo à Coruscant est une fanfiction Obidala (Pairing : Obi-Wan Kenobi/Padmé Amidala). Les dialogues sont en italique, j'espère que vous vous en sortirez lol !_ Ce premier chapitre se passe dans la tête d'Obi-Wan.

 _P.S : Une review fait toujours plaisir ! Que ce soit négatif ou positif._

 **Chapitre 1 :**

Padmé se leva. Comment une suivante peut oser interrompre la reine Amidala ? Et soudain je compris, Padmé était la reine. Je souris, je n'aurais jamais cru que les Naboo soit prudent au point d'engager quelqu'un pour se faire passer pour la reine ! Je regarde Qui-Gon, qui avait un air particulièrement surpris sur le visage. Mon sourire s'élargit encore plus à cette hilarante vision. Le regard sévère de mon maître croisa le mien, ce qui me rend ma constance et je me remets à écouter le discours de la reine pour la négociation.

-Si _nous n'agissons pas rapidement, tout sera perdu à jamais. Aidez-nous je vous en pris...ou plutôt je vous en supplie._ Elle s'agenouilla devant le Gungan. _Nous sommes vos humbles serviteurs. Notre destin est entre vos mains._

Tout le monde s'agenouilla , Qui-Gon et moi y compris, et nous attendons la réponse de Boss Nass, qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Le chef des Gungans se mit à rire et accepta la proposition de la reine. La reine se leva, sourit, et alla rejoindre ses officiers pour préparer une attaque. Je la rejoins, suivit de Qui-Gon.

Je me surpris à admirer Padmé, elle est très jeune pour supporter le fardeau d'une reine sur ses épaules. Elle a tout de même réussi à convaincre un peuple tel que les Gungans à se rallier à leur cause. Et pour ça, je l'admire. Elle est aussi tellement belle... Je jura en silence. Ces pensées sont à l'encontre du code des Jedis ! Je retourne mon attention à la discussion. Bien que mon esprit était ailleurs...

/Ellipse Temporelle\

Nous sommes en pleine bataille. Je cours à en perdre haleine pour pouvoir suivre Qui-Gon et Padmé. Tout d'un coup, j'entends un bruit aigu passer près de mon oreille... C'en était moins une ! J'ai failli me prendre un tir de blaster dans la tête ! Mais je me suis réjouis trop vite, car soudainement, une vive douleur me tiraille le ventre, à tel point qu'un cri de douleur sort automatiquement de ma bouche. Je baisse les yeux et découvre avec horreur que j'ai reçu un second tir de blaster, qui cette fois-ci, a atteint sa cible. Je pose mes mains sur la plaie pour essayer d'arrêter l'hémorragie. En vain. Mes mains et mes vêtements sont couverts de sang, d'un rouge hypnotisant qui me donne mal à la tête.

Je vois Padmé et Qui-Gon se retourner vers moi, juste avant que je ne tombe par terre, évanoui. J'entends tout de même une voix féminine crier mon nom au moment où je touche le sol.

 _À suivre..._


	2. Chapitre II

_Salut ! Voici le chapitre 2 de DNAC, qui, j'espère te plaira. Cette fois, tout se passe dans la tête de Padmé._

 _P.S : Une review fait toujours plaisir !_ _J'ajoute que les personnages appartiennent à Georges Lucas, mais que l'histoire m'appartient ;-)_

 **Chapitre 2**

\- OBI-WAN !

Je me rue vers lui, qui vient de tomber à terre, à cause d'un tir de blaster. Un maudit tir de blaster ! Je suis suivie par Qui-Gon, qui me protège grâce à son sabre. Je m'agenouille à coté d'Obi-Wan. Je constate qu'il respire encore. Dieu soit loué ! Malheureusement, son pouls est très faible, il faut absolument le soigner, il pourrait ne pas survivre, et je ne sais pourquoi, cette pensée me brise le cœur.

\- Il _faut le ramener à l'intérieur pour le soigner plus facilement_. dis-je à Qui-Gon.

\- _Allons-y_ !

Il éteint son sabre, prend Obi-Wan dans ses bras pour le soulever plus facilement. Je récupère mon blaster et élimine le plus de droïdes possible. Nous atteignons rapidement le hall du palais. Je conduis Qui-Gon dans la chambre la plus proche, et ce dernier dépose Obi-Wan sur le lit. Il continue de saigner, je stoppe l'hémorragie grâce à une serviette imbibée d'eau. J'appuie sur la plaie jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de sang qui s'en échappe. À ce moment je repense à la bataille qui fait rage dehors, mais Qui-Gon me retire les mots de la bouche !

\- _Il faut y retourner !_

 _\- Mais quelqu'un doit rester pour veiller sur Obi-Wan !_

 _\- Il survivra, j'en suis sûr._

 _\- Mais je ne me pardonnerais jamais si il succombe à ses blessures pendant que je ne suis pas là !_

 _\- Et vous ne vous pardonnerez jamais de laisser votre peuple entre les mains de la fédération du commerce._

Il n'a pas tort. Je réfléchis à toute vitesse. Ma raison me dit de laisser Obi-Wan et de retouner sur le champ de bataille...mais mon cœur me dit tout le contraire : que je dois rester auprès de lui. Que faire ? Je risque un coup d'œil vers Obi-Wan qui me hantera à tout jamais, mais qui me décide finalement.

\- _Je suis certaine que vous pourrez gérer la situation sans moi. Je vais rester auprès de lui._

Il me lança un regard plus que surpris, mais aussi soulagé pour son padawan. Il regarda une dernière fois Obi-Wan avant de me souhaiter bonne chance et de s'en aller.

Je me retourne vers le jeune homme, et le comtemple. Il a un air si fier, mais en même temps si vulnérable. Depuis que je l'ai vu il y a quelques temps sur Naboo, son visage hante mon esprit sans que je sache pourquoi. Je le revois secourir les pilotes dans le hangar avec courage et habilité. Je le revois serrer la main du petit Anakin, que j'ai rencontré il y a peu.

Un lointain gémissement me sort de mes pensées et je tourne mon attention vers la blessure du jedi que j'ai oublié de recouvrir. Mais quelle idiote je suis ! Je cours vers le tiroir à pharmacie et récupère un bandage. Je retourne près du lit et retire le haut des vêtements d'Obi-Wan, ce qui me laisse sans voix. Je reste bouche bée, et ma respiration est saccadée. Son torse est si bien sculpté après tant d'années d'entraînements... Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?! Ça ne me ressemble pas de penser à de telles choses ! Je pose le bandage sur la blessure. Mes doigts me brûlent au contact de la peau du jeune homme, mais je n'y fait pas attention, même si je trouve cela surprenant car ça ne m'ai jamais arrivé.

Lorsque j'ai terminé mon ouvrage, je détourne mes yeux du corps parfait d'Obi-Wan, mais c'est à ce moment que je l'entends.

\- _Padmé..._

 _À suivre..._


	3. Chapitre III

_Salut ! Voici le chapitre 3 de DNAC._ Ça _se passe dans la tête d'Obi-Wan (j'alterne entre lui et Padmé)._

 _P.S : Une review fait toujours plaisir !_ Les _personnages sont à Georges Lucas, l'histoire est à moi._

 **Chapitre 3 :**

Je reprends peu à peu conscience. Je sens une vive douleur dans mon ventre, mais ce dernier est recouvert d'un bandage. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un lit, peut être que la bataille est terminée ? Non, j'entends encore du vacarme dehors, pourtant il y a quelqu'un dans la salle avec moi. J'ouvre les yeux, péniblement, mais j'arrive tout de même à voir un petit peu. Une jeune femme est dos à moi, mais je la reconnais facilement grâce à sa coiffure.

\- _Padmé..._

Elle sursaute à l'entente de son prénom et se retourne vers moi. Elle a un air surpris de me voir déjà réveillé. Elle se rapproche de moi, s'assied sur mon lit et me prend la main. La peau de ma main me brûle à cet instant mais je n'y prête pas attention. J'essaye de me redresser dans mon lit mais elle me retient.

\- _Restez allongé. Si vous brusquez votre blessure, elle aura plus de mal à cicatriser._

Je me rallonge en suivant son conseil, puis elle reprend la parole.

\- _Vous vous êtes évanoui après avoir pris un tir de blaster au ventre. Qui-Gon vous a ramené dans cette chambre et est reparti se battre. Je l'ai suivi et je vous ai soigné du mieux que je pouvais._

 _\- Oh je...merci beaucoup._

Elle me fit un sourire, un sourire radieux qui pourrait me hanter à tout jamais. Je réponds donc à son sourire et elle rougit. C'était très discret mais suffisant pour que le remarque. Cela m'a surpris mais un détail de son homologue m'a encore plus surpris.

 _\- Pourquoi êtes-vous restée pour me soigner ? Vous auriez pu retourner au combat avec Qui-Gon, alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ?_

Elle réfléchit un instant mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre puisque Qui-Gon rentra en trombe dans la chambre. Je remarque à ce moment que Padmé me tient toujours la main. Je ne souhaite pas que Qui-Gon le voit, je décide donc de rétirer ma main. Mon cœur se serra, comme si ne plus toucher Padmé avait enlever une partie de moi. Je ne laissa rien paraître et elle prit la parole.

 _\- Que se passe-t-il Qui-Gon ?_

Elle semblait inquiète en parlant.

 _\- Nous avons gagné._

Et toute inquiétude s'en alla.

 _À suivre..._


	4. Chapitre IV

_Salut ! Voici le 4e chapitre de DNAC. Il se passe dans la tête de **Padmé**._

 _P.S : Une review fait toujours plaisir ! Les personnages sont à George Lucas, l'histoire est à moi._

 **Review**

Vronik : Oui ne t'inquiètes pas, il y aura d'autres chapitres ! Je le préciserai si c'était la fin de la fic. Quand je dis à suivre je tiens ma parole. \o/

Nanthana14 : Merci pour la review ! Ça me fait très plaisir ! Et oui, je sais, mais je suis débutante dans le domaine de l'écriture... En tout cas j'espère progresser et que la suite te plaira !

 **Chapitre 4 :**

 _\- Que se passe t-il Qui-Gon ?_

Je commence à m'inquiéter. Je m'imagine les pires situations. La fédération du commerce a gagné ? Tous les Gungans ont été décimés par les droïdes ? Les pilotes n'ont pas survécu en essayant de détruire le vaisseau ? Anakin a été enlevé ? Pitié, que Qui-Gon réponde rapidement à ma question !

 _\- Nous avons gagné._

Je laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie. Je me lève et je conduis Qui-Gon et Obi-Wan, qui avait trouvé je ne sais quelle force pour pouvoir se lever, jusqu'à la salle du trône. Cette dernière est restée en assez bon état, bien qu'il y ait quelques débris sur le sol. Tous mes gardes et toutes mes dames de compagnie ont survécu et m'attendent devant le trône. Je remercie le ciel, ce qui arrive bien trop rarement en ce moment et m'assoie. J'invite les deux jedis à en faire de même, bien qu'Obi-Wan grogna à cause de la douleur de sa blessure encore trop récente. Je remarque d'ailleurs qu'il a remit ses vêtements avant de sortir de la chambre, ce qui a dû rajouter un poids sur sa plaie. Je pris la parole à l'attention de Qui-Gon.

 _\- Je vous remercie infiniment ! Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui serait advenu des Naboos et des Gungans sans votre aide_ _et celle d'Obi-Wan. Que pourrais-je faire pour vous exprimer ma gratitude ?_

 _\- Nous ne demandons rien. Ce n'était que notre devoir après tout. Et puis nous devons retourner à Coruscant pour achever la formation d'Obi-Wan._

 _\- Oh. Et bien laissez-moi au moins organiser un bal en votre honneur avant votre départ. C'est le moins que je puisse faire._

Qui-Gon sembla hésiter. Il lança un regard à Obi-Wan, aussi hésitant que son maître. "Ils sont faits pour s'entendre ces deux-là !" pensais-je en souriant.

\- _Qu'en penses-tu mon jeune padawan ?_ demanda Qui-Gon.

- _Je n'en sais trop rien maître. Mais je suppose que rester quelques jours de plus ne peut pas nous faire de mal._

Mon sourire s'aggrandit. Je suis sûre qu'ils vont accepter.

\- _Vous pourriez aussi en profiter pour vous reposer et soigner vos blessures. Surtout celles d'Obi-Wan. J'ai seulement eu le temps de nettoyer et recouvrir la plaie la plus importante. Mes droïdes médicaux seront beaucoup plus performants que moi._ rajoutais-je.

Le maître jedi réfléchit un moment et après quelques minutes qui paraissaient durer des heures, il finit enfin par répondre.

\- _Très bien, nous acceptons votre proposition majesté._

 _\- Parfait ! Sabé ? Pourrais-tu accompagner nos invités jusqu'à leurs chambres et leur appeler un droïde médical s'il te plaît ?_

 _\- Bien ma Reine._

 _\- Le bal aura lieu dans 2 jours. D'ici là, tâchez de vous reposer._

Les jedis s'inclinèrent et se levèrent en même temps. Sabé se dirigea vers le couloir, suivit par Qui-Gon et Obi-Wan. Ce dernier se retourna légèrement et me fit un sourire de remerciement auquel je répondis. Les deux jedis et Sabé s'engouffrèrent dans le couloir et je les perdis de vue.

 _\- Quel est le bilan des dégâts capitaine ?_

 _À suivre..._


	5. Chapitre V

_Salut ! Voici le 5e chapitre de DNAC qui se passe dans la tête de_ _**Obi-Wan**._ _Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée pour l'énorme retard de ce chapitre ! Je n'ai même pas d'excuses à part une petite flemmardise aiguë... Mais pour me faire pardonner, je vous poste la suite et je vais essayer d'être un peu plus productive ! Pareil pour mon autre fiction (une ff Harry Potter pour ceux qui sont intéressés !)._

 _P.S : Une review fait toujours plaisir. Les personnages sont à George Lucas et Disney, l'histoire est à moi._

 **Reviews :**

Nanthana14 : Merci pour ta review ! Ça fait très plaisir ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi.

 **Chapitre 5**

Je me retourne et je lui souris. Après tout, c'est la seule chose que je peux lui donner pour la remercier de m'avoir sauver la vie. Même si, évidemment, ce ne sera jamais suffisant. Elle me rend mon sourire et mon cœur se met à chavirer. Son sourire est éclatant, tout en restant discret devant ses sujets. Il resplendit de jeunesse et d'innocence. Un douloureux, mais agréable, picotement se met en place dans mon bas-ventre. Je n'avais jamais ressenti cela avant... Je n'y fais pas vraiment attention sur le moment. Je me détourne de la Reine et suis mon Maître et la suivante, Sabé je crois, à travers les couloirs.

- _Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu sembles soucieux. Je sens ton désarroi dans la force._

Je me tourne vers Qui-Gon. Mon trouble se remarque autant ?

 _-Je vais bien. Ne vous en faites pas, Maître. Je suis seulement un peu fatigué avec cette blessure._

 _-Tu pourras bientôt te reposer. J'appellerai des droïdes médicaux dès que nous serons arrivés dans nos chambres respectives._

 _-Bien Maître._

Je le vis m'observer suspicieusement mais je fis semblant de ne rien voir et je continue mon chemin. Après quelques minutes, Sabé s'arrêta devant deux portes côte à côte, Qui-Gon et moi à sa suite.

 _-Voici vos chambres, messieurs. Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit._

 _-Nous vous remercions. Pourriez-vous nous appeler un droïde médical ?_

 _-Bien sûr, Maître Jinn._ répondit-elle avec un sourire timide, avant de prendre le couloir en direction de l'infirmerie.

- _Repose-toi, mon padawan_ , me dit mon Maître en se retournant vers moi. _Pendant_ _ce temps, je vais essayer de retrouver Anakin._

J'acquiesce et ouvre la porte de ma chambre. J'attendis que mon Maître s'en aille. Lorsque ses pas s'évanouirent dans le silence presque religieux du palais, je m'autorisai à me détourner de la porte et à explorer ma chambre. Le lit était placé sur le côté gauche de la pièce, à la parallèle d'une immense baie vitrée, qui donnait sur les jardins du palais. Naboo est vraiment une planète magnifique... Je coupai ma transe devant cette superbe vue et remarquai un porte sur le côté droit de la pièce. La salle de bain, sans doute. Je m'approche de la porte et l'ouvre pour découvrir une spacieuse et élégante salle de bain. Elle était composée de trois parties, une avec un grand miroir et un lavabo recouvert d'un support en marbre. La deuxième avait une luxueuse baignoire en cuivre et une douche, et la dernière partie était pour les sanitaires. Je décidai de prendre un bain pour détendre mes muscles, fatigués et tendus après la bataille. Je fermai la porte de la salle de bain, sait-on jamais si quelqu'un veut rentrer dans la chambre, et me déshabillai. Je remplis la baignoire d'eau et de savon, j'enlève délicatement le bandage que m'avait fait Padmé (en ressentant encore quelques picotements, soit dit en passant) et je m'allonge dans la baignoire pour me détendre.

J'entendis toquer à ma porte et je me rendis compte que je m'étais endormi. Je sortis de la baignoire, remis mon bandage et nouai une serviette autour de ma taille. Je sortis de la salle de bain et ouvris la porte de la chambre pour me retrouver devant Sabé. Elle rougit en me voyant à moitié nu mais ne fit aucun commentaire en remarquant l'eau qui dégoulinait encore de mon torse.

 _-Oui, Sabé ?_ demandai-je.

 _-Le droïde médical, monsieur._ me répondit-elle, et je regardai derrière elle pour enfin remarquer le droïde en question.

 _-Ah oui, merci beaucoup._

Elle s'inclina devant moi et repartit. Je laissai entrer le droïde et m'assis sur mon lit.

 _-Allongez-vous, monsieur._ me dit le droïde. _Ce sera plus pratique pour pouvoir soigner votre blessure._

Je m'executai et le laissai faire le reste. Quand il en eut terminer avec moi, je le congédiai et m'habillai avec une tenue de nuit trouvée dans une armoire. Je me réinstallai dans mon lit et m'endormis aussitôt que ma tête touchait l'oreiller. Le lendemain, je ne me souvins plus de mes rêves...à part peut être le visage d'une femme, mais je ne pouvais y penser.


End file.
